


Family Fun Time

by Fanfiction127



Series: Random One Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: But that didn’t seem to stop the two from dragging everyone but Bruce into their schemes.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Random One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Family Fun Time

It wasn’t supposed to get this big. Which really when you look at the circumstances it shouldn’t have been a surprise how big things had gotten, after all, the Wayne’s are one of the biggest, richest, and most mysterious families around. 

Someone in the family probably should have had common sense. Dick, being the oldest, or Marinette, being the newest, should have been able to say ‘hey maybe this is a bad idea’ (funny how this was THEIR idea).

But that didn’t seem to stop the two from dragging everyone but Bruce into their schemes.

* * *

Marinette sat in front of a camera, a small green light reflecting onto her pale skin. 

“ok great!” Marinette beamed at the camera, her hands moving back down to the desk. “so, hi world! My name is Marinette Wayne, blood sister to Damien,” She introduced herself and then slides over a bit, showing Damian laying on her bed with Alfred the cat grooming himself next to him. 

Marinette moved back into the view of the camera, covering Damian once more. “Don’t worry about all the others, you’ll be getting to meet them in a minute! Anyway-” and she continued on for a while, Damian speaking every once in a while. They, mostly Marinette, talked about the family, and the adventures they had had.

“Don’t forget the cow!” Damian reminded her, coming back into the view again. “Right, her. I still don’t really know the circumstances of how you got her but she’s also a member of the family! Most of the animals here either came from bad situations or were gifts, not that i’d ever complain!” Marinette swirled back to look at Damien, a mysterious smirk on her face. “Although,” She paused, “It does seem odd how many pets you have, almost seems like this adoption thing was genetic.” 

Marinette wiggled her eye brows at her younger brother, his face going from content to confused and then to amusement. “If I remember correctly,” Damien sat up to reposition himself and Alfred before continuing, “You adopted most of the other imbeciles before they were aware of your heritage.”

“Their not imbeciles Damien.” Marinette chastised. Damien deflated slightly at her tone, but quickly fixed himself hoping she hadn’t noticed. But she did, she was his sister after all. With a chuckle she fluffed up Damien's hair and spun back around towards the camera, “But they do act idiotic at times.” 

“Alright that seems to be all the time I could use for my video, the others will post all of theirs sometime this week but in the meantime, enjoy this video!” Marinette shouted and turned the camera off, sending the video to Tim to edit (he only agreed on this if the family sent hi the videos first to be sure they wouldn’t post anything bad). 

Marinette turned around and looked at Damian, “Wanna go for a walk?” 

“I suppose” 


End file.
